


Witch's Heart, Guns and Roses: Sensuality

by Yenatic_Osiria



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, F/M, Marking, Romance, Rpg Maker Horror, Witch's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: After the situation was resolved with Invective, there were a few unsettled feelings that were needed to be resolved.





	Witch's Heart, Guns and Roses: Sensuality

Claire was backed into the door inside Wilardo’s room, his arm was against the wall and he leaned in real close.  
  
“You’re real reckless you know that?” Noticing her trying to avoid eye contract, he gently grasped her chin and had her look at him. “Claire…” He was of course referring to her impulsiveness with the hater demon, Invective.   
  
His voice was like silk caressing her ear. Over the course of simply a few days Wilardo had consistently held her attention. From his calm silence to his smug quips, very slight thoughts of him always caused her cheeks to flush and her heart to race. A shiver crawled its way up her spine as she noticed him leaning in even closer, her breath catching in her throat. Her blush was so intense that she became dizzy.  
  
Even while Claire was young she’d never really seen a boy this way, let alone a man. This was new to her and she wasn’t quite sure how to react to any of it. She slowly raised her hands and grasped the fabric of hoodie loosely. She’d only been this close to him a few times but never like this.  
  
His lips curved into a slight smirk, before closing the space between the two of them, capturing her lips with his own.  
  
Claire’s blush climbed up to her ears as her eyes fluttered shut. The nerves were still there but her tension seemed to melt as her grip on his hoodie tightened.  
  
Inwardly smirking to himself his tongue trailed across her lips, eliciting a gasp from her just long enough for it to slither into her mouth.  
  
She let out a faint whine against his lips, her legs threatening to give out.  
  
Wilardo pressed his chest against her, having her flush against the door his hands rested on her sides to keep her up. He could read her like a book with how open she was to him, whether it was through actions or speech. His own heart hammered against his chest the longer he kissed her. Briefly he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them and breaking.  
  
Claire was panting hard and she wasn’t able to open her eyes more than half way. She easily noticed Wilardo’s smug grin though his gaze towards her was soft.   
  
They stood there silently for a moment before Claire moved her hand shakily to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him again. The feeling of his lips against her own ignited a fire in her that was intoxicating, and she’d be damned if they stopped here.  
  
A faint expression of shock crossed his features before kissing back even more fervently, nipping her lower lip and his hands moving to lift her up. He carried her over to his bed, easing her onto her back while the two of them kissed. He could feel her tremble under him. Wilardo’s chest filled with pride over the fact that he was the one to make her feel like this. His ministrations were what drove such reactions out of her and the mere thought, was pure bliss to him.   
  
Breaking the kiss again Claire was left panting heavily below him. Wilardo leaned down, his lips grazing over the skin of her neck, then placing firm kisses there.  
  
Her eyes shut tight with a soft whine, her fingers curling tightly clutching the pillow behind her.  
  
The heat was excruciating, Wilardo sat up pulling off his hoodie to reveal a distressed tee underneath with artificial tears. He was quickly on her again, kisses littering her neck and jaw. His lips curled into a smirk as he faintly nipped the base of her neck, eliciting a delicious yelp from her that caused his jeans to grow tight, painfully so.  
  
“W-Wil…I…” She whined weakly, her heartrate only continuing to accelerate.  
  
Wilardo peeked at her, slowing his actions for just a moment. One of his hands resting on the curve of her waste and the other lightly touching her cheek. “Mm?” He hummed to acknowledge that he was listening.   
  
He felt her lean into his hand as she replied breathlessly. “I… don’t really know what we’re doing.”   
  
The thumb that was gently stroking her cheek froze, his chest tightening as he willed his voice to keep its usual tone. “Do you want to stop?”  
  
Claire’s breath caught in her throat her eyes locking with his and she gently shook her head. While knowing very little about the situation or the actions, she wasn’t entirely naïve. Just Claire never gave much thought to such things, why would she? The blunette had often been more absorbed in other matters for it to neglect ever crossing her mind.  
  
That confirmation was all he needed to unravel, ravishing her neck with kisses and gentle love bites. He knew she was quite ready, but he wanted to take his time, to relish in this moment and prolong it. For as long as he was cursed to continue to exist, he wanted nothing more than what was right in front of him. Even the Witch’s Heart was pushed to the back of his mind.   
  
Claire, just the thought of her, moreover even seeing her like this made focusing on anything to be unbelievably difficult. He couldn’t remember the last time he looked at anyone like he did her. Nor did it matter to him, what truly mattered was now. Time and existence could fall apart at any moment and there was nothing he’d rather do more than spend his time with the lovely blue-eyed woman splayed beneath him.  
  
Claire hesitantly moved her hands to the rim of his shirt, she nervously fidgeted with it while trembling at the mercy of his kisses. Never had she felt this unbelievably vulnerable, this ache for physical contact and affection was enough to drive her utterly mad.   
  
His voice bellowed in a gravely whisper. “Take it off if you want.” There was a hint of smugness as he spoke.  
  
She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest, hesitating before lifting the shirt halfway. Her blush became unbearable, she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
A low chuckle escaped him as he pulled back with a smug grin. Being sure to hold her gaze, he very slowly removed his shirt. Once off, it cascaded out of his hand and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Claire was only able to stare at him, he didn’t move to lean over her again just yet. Her thoughts were interrupted by a smug quip.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” His grin only made her racing heart even more erratic. Never once had he stopped watching her as she admired him. If there was one thing time gave him, it was his patience and his self-restraint.   
  
Claire swallowed hard with a nod, “Y-yes!”   
  
Even as a flustered mess she never seemed to lose her enthusiasm. She felt Wilardo’s hand rest on her mid-thigh. “Do I get to see you?”  
  
It took a moment for his words to register and when they did her dizziness came back. “S-Sure.”  
  
Wilardo’s hand slid up, hiking the end of her skirt slowly. His boner burgeoned unbearable against the tight denim and zipper but he ignored the feeling for now, not wanting to miss any of her reveal.   
  
When he reached the skirt up past her thigh he noticed something interesting. “You aren’t wearing your shorts…” He grinned up at her, “If I didn’t know better, I’d thought you planned this.”  
  
Claire while her dizziness was making this difficult, still shimmied under him to help aide in removing the dress. She can’t deny that perhaps she had been trying to catch his attention, but she didn’t think it would get her this far.   
  
This silken fabric of the dress easily tumbled off the bed as he sat up again to look at her.   
  
If Wilardo wasn’t blushing before, he absolutely was now. Her figure was more enticing than his imagination ever made it out to be, and god did he prefer the real thing over his previous speculations.  
  
White lace, it was fitting for Claire and it perfectly accentuated her skin and curves. His breathing shuddered and he visibly grimaced.  
  
Claire tilted her head to the side. “Y-you seem like you’re in pain.”  
  
Wilardo gave her a strained smile. “It’s uh…just the jeans. They’re…tight.”  
  
Her gaze traveled down his bare chest again and stopped on his lap. Moving to sit up, she then crawled over closer to him.  
  
His breath caught in his throat and his eyes were glued to her, unable to look away. He was at a loss for one of his usual quips. “Hm…?”  
  
Claire sat much closer to him now and rested her hand on his thigh before slowly dragging it upwards.   
  
Wilardo’s heart hammered harshly against his ribs. As he watched her hand, he subtly bit his bottom lip but luckily, he didn’t make it obvious. His skin felt aflame under her gingerly delicate fingers.  
  
Claire was focusing intently on him and without much thought she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. “You should just take these off then if they’re hurting you.”  
  
He let her pull them off, clearing his throat while trying not to stare too much at her chest. “Thank you.”  
  
She smiled brightly at him before wrapping her arms around him and yanking him towards her, his face ending up right in her chest.  
  
Caught off guard the two of them fell back, one of his hands cupping the curve of her side and the other flat against the mattress. He sighed just letting this happen, knowing she wasn’t always entirely mindful of her actions before doing them. Though he wouldn’t entirely mind continuing to be smothered by her breasts, it wasn’t like he could die anyway. For once his immortality had a use that he hadn’t considered.  
  
Claire felt him grin against her skin and she blinked. “...Y-you like being there don’t you.” Her nerves had resurfaced it seemed.  
  
The smugness in his voice while muffled still carried since they were so close. “Maybe.” His hand lightly squeezed her side, causing her to squeak and drawing a low chuckle from him.  
  
He moved his face to her neck on the side he had yet to touch with his bites and gave it the same treatment. His hand moved up her side and lightly cupped her right breast.   
  
Claire let out a startled moan between her erratic breaths. “W-Wil.”  
  
What a sweet melody of his name rolling off her tongue and into his ear. His bulge brushed over her thigh as he began to kiss and nip down towards her chest.  
  
She whimpered as her thighs absently rubbed together.  
  
Wilardo moved a hand behind her back to her bra hooks and locked eyes, waiting for her to give him some sort of confirmation.  
  
Catching his gaze nearly caused her to melt, her legs trembled as she gave him a slight nod.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, her hooks were undone, and he tossed her bra somewhere off to the side. His hands flew to her chest as he continued to drag longing kisses over her skin. He made a pinching motion with both his hands and began to lightly tweak both her nipples.  
  
Claire’s moans only became louder, one of her hands curling in Wilardo’s hair and the other flew to her lips to bite the knuckle on her finger to try and keep herself quiet.  
  
His gaze didn’t waver as he studied her reactions and expression, that strawberry blush dusting her cheeks and her half-lidded gaze. While he could understand her nerves over someone catching the two, he wanted desperately to hear more of her voice. His eyes gently closed as he moved up to the left base side of her neck, biting down hard and tracing his tongue over her plush skin. A shudder ricocheted up his spine, if her neck and lips taste this good then I can only imagine the rest.  
  
Her knuckle slipped from her lips and her voice cracked from how loud her moans became. Claire’s grip on Wilardo’s hair only tightened as she panted and writhed under him. Her skin felt as though it were cindering, the feeling only grew more intense after he had first begun to kiss her earlier. She whimpered weakly, “Wil..Wil…please.”  
  
His left hand had left her breast and wrapped around the small of her back pulling her figure flush against him, his right hand trailed down her body as his index finger hooked on the rim of her panties. Wilardo waited breathlessly, his jaw releasing her neck as he caught a glimpse of her hazy eyes.   
  
Her eyes shut tight and she simply whined, raising her hips against him. His burgeoning erection brushed over her clothed core and that was enough to send her in another stream of pants and soft moans.   
  
Yanking downwards and tossing her panties aside. His rough digits danced back over her skin making his way to her needy clit but oh he took his time, tracing occasional circles on her hip bone and then over her lower abdomen.   
  
Claire breathlessly continued to beg, “Please… Wil…Please.”   
  
He captured her lips again, taking her breath away in that simple moment. As he pulled back, his fingers had just begun to feel over her lower lips.   
  
Wilardo’s lips curved into a grin, “I made you this wet, huh?” His digit dipped past her folds and slicked a few times over her entrance. Very slowly he entered a finger to test her and then two, using a come hither motion to move his fingers inside of her.  
  
As soon as she felt Wilardo’s fingers at all, her hand dropped from his hair and she rested it on his back, her nails dug hard into his skin. Her form quivered against him and tears pricked her eyes. The anticipation he had put her through earlier was intense enough that she was overly sensitive even though he wasn’t doing all that much yet.   
  
His chin rested on her shoulder and he spoke in a low tone by her ear. “Claire, Relax…”   
  
She melted into a puddle under him, not even realizing that she had been tense in the first place. Her nails faintly grazed between his shoulder blades and she noticed his breath hitch. Deciding to try something, she dug her nails into him hard again and slowly raked down. A low deep moan escaped him though he managed to recover enough for one of his infamous quips.   
  
“Hey now, I’m supposed to work on you first.” His two digits withdrew themselves from her core, trailing up to her clit and applying a small amount of pressure there before rotating in a circular motion. Wilardo nipped harshly at her neck, aiming to give her another love bite.   
  
Claire was whining and writhing underneath him, all the while moaning loud next to his ear. She felt something building in her and began to squirm more.   
  
Wilardo kept her pinned beneath him so her writhing wouldn’t interrupt the ministrations of his fingers. “Claire, let go…”  
  
She clung hard to him, her voice peaking and her vision going white. Claire’s chest was heaving, and her figure was trembling. Though even during orgasm, Wilardo only slowed his ministrations and didn’t stop right away.   
  
He had lived more than long enough to learn the proper way to please a woman and he planned to use anything he could on Claire. It wasn’t simply because of wanting to show his feelings though that was part of it, there was a selfish side of him that didn’t want her looking in another direction other than himself.   
  
Wilardo slowly removed his fingers, eliciting a whine from her as she stared up at him from her spot on his bed. He chuckled once, “Oh I wouldn’t worry so much, we aren’t quite done.”  
  
They locked eyes as he stood up for a moment to slip off his briefs, leaving them on the floor he crawled back over to her. “While you’re gorgeous and just the sight of your body and the sound of my name coming from your mouth helped with how firm I am. I’d say I’m still not done warming you up for me, Claire.”  
  
Claire tried to pay attention to his words, lord did she try but her train of thought was entirely immersed with how large he happened to be. She caught his statement and blushed even harder, “I-I..!”   
  
Wilardo gently hushed her with a finger to her lips. “I know what I’m doing. And especially with your inexperience, I want to do this right.”  
  
Claire just stared before silently nodding with a whine.   
  
Wilardo’s smile was a soft one. “Good, now…” he crawled closer to her, partly positioned between her legs. “just focus on me, won’t you?” The base of his shaft was flush against her folds. “I just need you, to relax…”  
  
She was practically dripping so as soon as she felt the base of his shaft resting against her. Claire began to whimper, her hand clutching his bicep with her nails digging into it.  
  
He moved his hips slowly to slick against her folds, he had no intention of penetrating her yet. By what he gauged with his fingers, she was already too far past a point for those to continue helping, so this was the next best option. Feeling her wetness just on the base of his shaft was almost enough to snap his self-restraint and claim her right then, but he wouldn’t, there was time. He refused to rush this, he had already brought her to tears of pleasure once. Wilardo intended to continue to do so, as many times as he needed to until she was satisfied. His stamina could handle it and he didn’t exactly mind focusing on her needs, in fact he seemed to prefer it. He achingly dragged his length over her entrance and especially over her clit, focusing there.   
  
Claire’s nails continued to dig into his arms as she stared up at him with hazy vision, moans leaking past her lips similar to that of a prayer as her eyelids fluttered shut. The smugness of his smile was more than she could handle right now on top of just these physical ministrations he was putting her through. She was quickly experiencing that same building tension in her lower abdomen as before. Being her first time even attempting something like this, it was evident how sensitive she was to someone touching her.  
  
He chuckled lowly at her reactions as his gold eyes studied her, “I wouldn’t mind you in my bed more often Claire.” Leaning down his gravely baritone carrying between them. “It sure beats dealing with these urges without you.”   
  
Claire threw her head back against the pillow, arching upwards into his chest the more he teased her. She was already close again, how could he have this much experience? Or was it her lack of experience that made it feel this way. Claire wasn’t sure, and she probably wouldn’t know for now granted if he told her anytime soon.  
  
He very slowly dragged his tip over her clit a few times trying not to visibly shudder. _Soon, soon…she’s almost ready._  Wilardo was grateful for the low evening lighting in his room so that she couldn’t visibly see him blush. Beads of sweat were already coating the two of them in a sheen and they hadn’t reached the main course. It was absolutely from the anticipation, but he couldn’t bring himself to just dive in like any other impatient male would do.   
  
Her vision went white again due to the euphoria and she was left heaving against him as his teasing slowed.  
  
Wilardo grinned down at her during her second orgasm, “Yes Claire, there we go…” He placed a chaste kiss on her flushed cheeks and lips. “Now…I need you to drop the tension in your shoulders again and try to exhale as I do this. Got it?”  
  
She was only able to manage a nod as her the faint tears streamed and she smiled up at him. Her hands had relaxed so that her nails weren’t digging as harshly into his arms.   
  
Wilardo’s lips curved into a faint smirk as he lined his tip up with her entrance, slowly sliding into her. He went in segments one to two inches at a time, more than aware that he was above average length for most women to handle. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Though incidentally enough she was so slick that her walls were literally sucking him in more quickly then he first intended. A deeper blush dusted over his cheeks as he buried his face into the crook of her neck with a low moan, his jagged panting breaths tickling her skin.  
  
Claire’s left hand flew upwards, grasping a fistful of his hair while her right snaked over his back to cling to him. “W-Wil!” her voice quivered as she moaned his name.  
  
His blush only grew worse as he finished sheathing himself in her walls, panting harshly against her neck and waiting for her to adjust. Wilardo’s voice hitched, “Claire..”   
  
Her legs quivered before wrapping around his thighs with a whine, she shifted her hips against him and threw her head back in another moan.  
  
Something in him snapped as soon as she gave him confirmation to move, any previous composure he had over his image was lost in mere moments as he began to slowly thrust into her. While the building anticipation that started it all had originally not affected him this much, he was suddenly very needy for Claire. Willing the space between them to close, he placed light kisses along her neck faintly sucking at her flesh to bring new delicious marks to the surface. His chest pressed flush against her and pinning her in place better against his mattress. More, he wanted more. The ache he felt, he didn’t want this evening to end. Time may have been halted for him but the thought of Claire not spending eternity with him was more than he could bear.  
  
_I have to show you…I need to give you all of me…Claire._  He thought as he passionately thrust into her, his kisses trailing over the sides of her neck, her jaw and then capturing her lips.   
  
It was as if her entire body was engulfed and being kissed by flames. Her hands settled between his shoulder blades and she raked her nails down as she whined under him. “W-wil….Wil…m-more..”   
  
“Gladly,” He quipped smugly near the shell of her ear while he gave her firmer thrusts. Wilardo still kept a slower and more loving pace but he’d give her what she wanted. Pushing deep into her and nearly pulling out to his tip with each slow thrust.   
  
The response he received sent a tremor through him. The mixture of her voice and the feeling of her walls tightening around his shaft was heaven. He wouldn’t mind prolonging this feeling and relishing in a state of bliss with Claire, should time ever be kind enough to stop for them. But as the nature of his curse, happiness and satisfaction were destined to be fleeting. Little did he know that Claire’s situation was oh so similar.   
  
Claire shakily cupped her hands over his cheeks, kissing him to muffle how loud her moans were getting. When they parted his forehead pressed to hers as Claire panted harshly, her strained voice shakily whimpering his name. “Wil..Wil-..ardo.”   
  
Her walls were real tight around him now, causing his breath to catch but he was focused as he continued his thrusts. “Cl-aire..” His gravely tone traveled to her ears sending her over the edge again.   
  
Her entire body shook violently as she wrapped her arms around his neck to cling tighter to him.  
  
He gave a few more thrusts before quickly pulling out and managing to finish on the sheets. He panted hard as his golden eyes opened, traveling over to her face. Seeing that she was spent as well, he reached his hand up from her hip to her head to give it a soft pat.   
  
Claire breathlessly smiled up at him, she was always radiant in his eyes.   
  
He paused before glancing over her and chiding, “Just a sec I’ll get your clothes.”   
  
Pulling on his briefs as Claire sat up to watch him. Wilardo quietly paced around the room retrieving her clothes first and bringing them back to her. “Here.”  
  
Claire gave him a shy smile before working on dressing herself. He caught himself staring, mentally slapping himself before gathering his own clothes.  
  
Claire rubbed her arm. “Ah..now your bed is dirty.”  
  
Wilardo shrugged as he finished getting dressed, “Worth it.”  
  
A strawberry blush dusted her cheeks again and she lightly shoved his arm, earning a chuckle from him.  
  
She folded her arms, “I was going to offer for you to sleep in my room.”  
  
Wilardo blinked at her and nodded. “Sure.” He turned to leave with her, locking his bedroom door on their way out. It was perhaps closer to four in the morning when they made their way to her room. He often had to steady her since her legs were wobbly.   
  
Once in her room with the door locked she shrugged back out of her dress, bra too and slipped on her blue tanktop before plopping on her bed.  
  
At first he stared and his gaze followed her back to her bed. Slowly approaching her he kept his hands in his hoodie pocket. “Are you trying to rile me up again?” He was half teasing but honestly he could go with more if she were alright with it.  
  
Claire blinked before grabbing the affection doll on the side table next to her and gently smacking his shoulder with it.   
  
Wilardo stifled a laugh, “Alright, Alright. I get it.” He was grinning as he climbed into bed with her. He then molded himself flush against her back and nuzzled into the nape her neck.  
  
Claire’s voice quivered slightly. “W-well. Goodnight, Wil.”  
  
He was still for a moment before kissing one of the many bitemarks on her neck. “Mhm, get some sleep.”   
  
Within a matter of minutes Wil heard quiet snoring beside him. Though through the silence there was a soft click of the doorknob.   
  
His sharp gold eyes stared at the figure in the doorway and gave him a death glare, retrieving his gun from where he had it concealed in his jeans. His voice was otherwise quiet as he removed the safety and aimed it at the teal braided male as a warning. "You should really leave."  
  
Ashe’s gold eyes locked with Wilardo’s portraying a more empty yet firm expression than his usual mask he wore around everyone.   
  
They kept that position in silence until Ashe huffed a sigh with a shrug, shutting the door. There was another click of the lock being reinstated and Wilardo heard footsteps pace back down the hall.  
  
Wilardo’s shoulders relaxed as he clicked the safety back on and set his gun aside next the affection doll reflecting his likeness. For good measure he stayed up til morning. Though now his suspicions of Ashe were confirmed and he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave Claire by herself while they were trapped here.


End file.
